


hurricane

by flysafepapi



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flysafepapi/pseuds/flysafepapi
Summary: He watches over the top of his fingers for the reaction to his declaration.“What makes you think I’d agree to that?”“Well, for one, you’re not in the position to refuse, are you?”“And you trust us not to hurt them?”At that, Alfie laughs. “Mate, it’s yourself being hurt that you should be worried about.”
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr of the same name

“But who’s going to actually keep things going here, to keep suspicion away? Either of you? Don’t make me laugh.”

“Rivka, please.” 

She looks at her brother, who looks at her with pleading eyes while he uses the name that only he’s allowed to say, and sighs. Ever since they were children, her barely a year older, she hadn’t been able to deny him a thing. Even, apparently, abandoning her life to be a glorified babysitter for the foreseeable future. Damn him. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. But I want something in return. For the emotional distress that this might cause, of course.”

“Rivka, don’t-”

“And what might you be wanting, then?”

She smiles, and nothing about it is warm, or friendly. “I’ll let you know when I decide.”

“Excellent, it’s agreed then. Your things have already been sent ahead.” 

Rebecca looks at her brother, who suddenly finds himself busy with the papers on the desk in front of him, and doesn’t smile but it’s a near thing. 

“And what if I had said no?”

“I knew you wouldn’t. Can’t resist the opportunity for a little chaos, can you, Becca?”

“Of course not. Why else would I be here? I assume they’re aware that I’m coming?”

The nod that she gets, after a lengthy pause, doesn’t reassure her, but no matter. She’s nothing if not adaptable, after years of similar schemes proposed to her by her brother and her best friend. She’ll figure it out. 

“I’ll keep you both updated. Don’t burn the place down while I’m gone, yeah?” She kisses them both on the cheek, squeezes them in a hug, and then she’s gone out the door with quick strides like a woman on a mission. Behind her, the two men left in the office watch her as she walks away. 

“I almost feel sorry for the hurricane that’s about to hit them.”

**

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

Tommy sighs, a headache stirring behind his eyes, and looks around at the people gathered at the table, looking each of them in the eye before he starts to talk again. 

“Solomons is sending someone to watch over things here, report back to him on whether or not we’re keeping our end of the bargain, and I agreed to it. They’ll be here today.”

“Are you insane?”

“Tommy-”

“Am I interrupting?”

She doesn’t blink when she finds guns pointed at her. Honestly, she probably should have expected that, but the opportunity to startle them was too tempting. She holds her hands up, mocking, and uses her most deadpan voice when she says “Oh no, please don’t shoot me.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I thought Alfie told you that I was coming, but apparently not.”

It’s almost audible, the realisation that they’re not waiting for a man.

“Can we put the guns away, I’ll get nervous, and then I’ll have to use this.” 

On her twelfth birthday, her brother had stolen her a dagger from somewhere, she hadn’t asked, all shiny silver and wickedly sharp edge. She still kept it on herself, and pulls it out now, waving it from side to side so they can see it clear enough. 

“Uh-uh,” she says, pulling it out of the reach of the man that tries to grab it, foolishly. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” Still, no one talks, and again, she sighs and moves around them for the still steaming kettle in the middle of the table, pouring herself a cup of tea and taking a seat. “Well? Are you all just going to stare, or are we going to act like adults?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You don’t wear a wedding ring.”

It’s not a surprise, that she’s been seated with the younger Blinders. They don’t trust her yet, which doesn’t bother her in the least. She doesn’t trust them either. The only reason why she’s here is because Ollie had asked, orders from Alfie notwithstanding, and she could never deny her brother anything. It’s incredibly tedious, listening to business talk that she’s got no interest in, but she’s been thinking of it as a little holiday away from the bakery. The real one, the one that they use as a smokescreen for the real operation, not the distillery. In any case, the young men she’s been put with are infinitely more entertaining than she imagines any of the Shelby brothers to be. 

“Why would I wear a wedding ring if I’ve never been married?”

“Never?”

“I’ve never found a man that’s been worthy of my time and attention.”

Rebecca, as the smart woman she is, knows very well that people tend to think she’s with Alfie, and doesn’t do anything to dissuade them even if they couldn’t be further from the truth. She loves Alfie, yes, but in the same way she loves Ollie, like a brother and nothing more. Maybe she had considered it, decades ago, when they’d first met, but the truth is her and Alfie are much too similar and would have torn one another apart eventually. 

“Well, maybe you’ll find one here,” the man smiles, not at all deterred by the way she seems to look through him rather than at him, “If you’re looking, of course.”

“I’m looking at you.”

The blush that spreads across his face is endearing, and she hides her smile behind her glass of gin, watching as he tries to get his brain back into order. He’s a little young than the type of man she would usually consider, a little too innocent, but maybe she’s been looking in the wrong places and needs to try something new. 

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

“Sorry?”

“Dinner. I’m asking you on a date.”

“Oh, I mean-”

“I’ll pick you up at six, from here, on Saturday,” she says, and takes her leave when he nods, not commenting on the confused look on his face like he’s trying to figure out what just happened. 

**

“You’re staring again, mister Shelby, it’s getting unprofessional.” 

He’s not subtle or secretive about it, watching her suspiciously like she’s going to pull out a gun and shoot everyone in the room. It’s amusing, that he thinks he could do anything to stop her, if she had decided to kill them all, but she let’s him have his delusions. Men tend to be fragile when it comes to that sort of thing. 

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Tommy?”

“You did, but I’m here to observe, I’m not here to be your friend.” 

There’s actually no real reason for her to be here, if Alfie wanted to know what they were doing there’s other ways he could get that information, but she can’t deny it’s not fun to hover in the background of the offices like a hawk and make them all nervous. 

“Who said anything about being friends? Have dinner with me tonight.”

She looks at him like he’s a child, and a particularly amusing one at that. 

“I’ve no interest in being anything to you other than a business associate, Thomas, and I definitely won’t be tolerating any advances, even if they’re made by you. Especially if they’re made by you.”

“And what’s wrong with me?”

“Do you want me to list them in chronological order, or alphabetically? I’m afraid I’ve already got plans for tonight, having dinner with someone who isn’t so arrogant.” 

She can practically see the moment he starts to get angry, rather than amused at her steadfast refusals. 

“Arrogant?”

“Mm, and self-important. Not uncommon, in our line of work. You aren’t the first person I’ve had to turn down, and you certainly won’t be the last. It’s the power, I think, that goes to you men’s heads, starts making you think that you could have anything you want. I’m not one of those things, Mister Shelby, and I never will be.” 

“Never?”

“Not even if you crowned me queen of England. Now if you’ll excuse me, as titillating as this conversation is, I have to get ready for a date. I’ll see you Monday morning.”

She leaves before he can say anything, resolutely closing the door behind her while looking him in the eyes, not blinking. Better to cut this off as soon as possible. Oh, she can recognise that he’s attractive, most definitely, but it takes more than a pretty face to impress her, and so far he’s fallen far short. 

The apartment Alfie has put her in isn’t far from the Garrison, where she promised to meet her date, and it doesn’t take her long to get herself cleaned up and back there, looking for him in the crowded pub. After a few seconds, she sees him at the other end of the bar, talking to the barmaid and looking nervous, tugging a little on his tie. For a minute, she hangs back and watches him, visibly uncomfortable in the suit but smiling to himself in anticipation and excitement. It’s been a long time, since anyone has thought that way about her. 

“Shall we go?”

He jumps when she appears, almost knocking over the drink next to his elbow, and spins around to look at her. 

“Rebecca. You look beautiful. Well, you always look beautiful, but this- Wow.” He blushes again, looking at her like she’s wearing the most expensive, beautiful dress in the universe, and not something that she’s had for years, bought for her by Alfie several birthdays ago. 

“Thank you. You look good too.”

She waves away his stammering explanations about the suit that’s a little too large for him, obviously borrowed from someone a little more filled out, and takes his arm, steering him through the crowd and out the door while he rambles about how he doesn’t have any nice clothes of his own. 

“Bonnie, I don’t care about the suit, I care that you’re here and that you want to be.”

“I do want to be, it’s just-”

“Yes?”

“Not used to the fancy things, that’s all.”

For a second, she thought he’d say it’s just because she didn’t give him time to refuse, or he was too nice to say no. 

“Oh, thank god. I can work with that. Hold on.” She has to grab his arm, to keep from tumbling over when she leans over to take off her shoes. Holding them in one hand, she wraps the other around Bonnie’s arm and grins at him, “Come with me, then. Change of plans.” 

She takes him back to the temporary apartment first, to grab a few things and shove them into an old basket she’d found in the closet while he waits outside. So it doesn’t ruin the surprise, she told him. Before she’d come here, she’d made a point of remembering the streets and avenues, so it’s not hard for her to bring them both down to the canal, among the grass and weeds where, apparently, no one else has been for a long time. The way is lit by lamps, spaced along the walls every few feet, and it doesn’t give off enough light to see anything perfectly, but enough to see by. Enough to see than when she stops, and sits down on the edge of the canal and dangles her bare feet into the cold water, Bonnie grins at her. 

“I’m not one for the fancy things either.” 

The basket rustles when she reaches in and pulls out a bottle and a tin with tissue paper tucked over the top.

“Sandwich, or whiskey?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I have to go, I’ve told my brother that I’d report back today, and it’s best to not keep him or Alfie waiting. They’d send down a search party if they think something’s happened.” Despite what Rebecca says, she doesn’t move. It’s comfortable, sitting on the edge of the canal, leaning into the arm wrapped around her. It’s become a safe haven, of sorts, for her at least. She’s a city girl, always has been, and the city will always be where she’s most comfortable, but even she needs a break from the constant sometimes. It’s not really a break, with him there, but it’s comforting in a way that she hasn’t felt since she lost George to the war. 

“Has something happened?”

“Maybe I’ve been neglecting my job because someone has caught my attention.”

“He must be a lucky man.”

“Not yet, I’m a classy woman. I never sleep with anyone before the fifth date.”

She enjoys the blush that spreads across his face, lighting up his pale skin, and laughs as she presses a kiss to his shoulder in apology when he looks at her with a vaguely scandalised look on his face and whispers her name in shock. 

“Sorry, darling, you look absolutely adorable when you blush.” 

“You’re going to be the death of me one day.”

“I hope not. I think I like having you around.”

In the back of her mind, she knows that she’s playing with fire. It will eventually get back to her brother, or Alfie, or Tommy, and she knows that there’ll be consequences, but it’s hard to care about them when he looks at her like that. Love, or anything like it, has never been a thing she’s good at. Honestly, she’s surprised she managed to find it the first time, with George, and had assumed that she’d never find it again. Yet here she is, falling hard for the boxer with dreams bigger than this place. 

“I’ll walk you back. Dangerous around here, for a woman alone.”

It’s a laughable idea, that anyone would be able to get within three feet of her without getting a knife to the throat, but she takes his arm anyway and let’s him walk her back to the apartment she’s staying in. They don’t talk as they go, settling into a comfortable silence. Until he breaks it, when they’re at the door to the building. 

“Do you want to come up for a cup of tea?”

“No, thanks, I don’t really like tea.”

He looks so earnest as he says it that she doesn’t have the heart to tell him that she most definitely was not offering him tea.

“I have a fight this weekend.”

“I know, I heard Mister Shelby talking about it.”

“Will you come and watch me?”

“Do you want me to come and watch you?”

“I always want you. I mean, I always want to see you. Please pretend I never said that.” 

He’s blushing again, and it only gets deeper when she laughs. Not at him, never at him, but at the wording he’d used. 

“I’ll be there.” 

Before she slips into the building, she kisses him on the cheek, and when she looks out the window of the apartment, he’s still standing there with a hand pressed to his face where her lips had been. 

**

“You’re late.”

“Calm down, Alfie, I am allowed to have a social life.”

His laugh crackles over the static-filled phone line.

“Who’s the person who stole my best girl’s heart? I just want to talk to them.”

“Absolutely not, you’d scare him to death. And Ollie gets to do the big brother talk first, siblings rights.”

“Fine, but I’m second, aren’t I then? Love, you would not believe what your fucking brother did this week.”

As he rambles on, about what he perceives as a failing on Ollie’s part but what they both know is just him being his annoying self, she settles down onto the couch with a bottle of rum and the leftover slices of cake she’d baked the day before. It hadn’t lasted long, when she’d taken it into the betting office. Honestly, she’s surprised they’d left her any, John and Arthur especially. Alfie can talk for the next hour without a break, not needing any input other than her occasional hums of recognition, she knows. They’ve done this before, countless times. It’s nice, to still be able to relax with his voice in her ears without him actually being there. 

Well, it is, until her door swings open and Bonnie stands in the open doorway, glancing around the room before he sees her sitting on the couch. 

“What the hell was that?”

Before she can answer, Bonnie’s crossed the room and is leaning over the back of the couch, and kisses her. They’ve kissed before, she’s not a blushing virgin, far from it, and she’s rather upfront with what she wants, but so far, not like this. She’s been taking it slow with him, going at his pace, and the kiss he gives her now isn’t that. Faintly, through the phone, she can hear Alfie yelling, demanding to know what’s going on, but all she can focus on is his hands on his shirt when he steps back and starts working on the buttons. 

“I changed my mind, I do want you. You should take off that dress.”

When she puts the phone back to her ear and hears the deep laughter through the receiver, she knows that Alfie has heard everything, and says “Goodbye, Alfie!” then hangs up, cutting off the amused snort of “Thrown aside for a man, I am, Ollie this is the worst thing your sister has ever done to me.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Someone told me that I’ve misunderstood and that you didn’t mean tea.”

“I mean, I’ve got some in the kitchen if you want some.”

She giggles when he drops her on the bed in the corner of the small apartment and follows her down, pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist and hovering over her with his hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her head.

“Fuck the tea.”


End file.
